Embrio
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: Dia, Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin hadiah yang sama di setiap tahunnya. Tentunya hanya dari istri tercintanya Uchiha Sakura [One Shot #TomatRavenDay17]


**Embrio**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary:** Dia, Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin hadiah yang sama di setiap tahunnya. Tentunya hanya dari istri tercintanya Uchiha Sakura.

 **[#TomatRavenDay17/fanfic edition sasusaku]**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menampakkan binar suka cita di matanya. Di hadapannya, _sang_ istri menunjukkan sebuah kado ulang tahun yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan dua garis merah di antaranya. Benda kecil namun bagaikan keajaiban baginya.

Ya, istrinya, Uchiha Sakura, tengah mengandung kira-kira satu bulan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dan seketika itu juga, Sasuke memeluk istrinya dengan sangat erat sekaligus mencium keningnya.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura," ucapnya pelan sambil menempelkan kening keduanya.

Sakura pun menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan kado yang diberikan Tuhan untuk keluarga kecilnya ini.

Berjuta-juta rasa syukur tidak akan cukup untuk membalas anugerah ini. Tapi, ia berjanji akan menjaga kepercayaan Tuhan padanya dengan menjaga janin di rahimnya. Dimana janin tersebut masih berupa _embrio_.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sasuke dan Sakura sedang melakukan sarapan berdua. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu menjadi pengiring bagi keduanya.

Namun, Sakura harus menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya karena rasa mual melanda dirinya. Berlarilah ia menuju _wastafel_ dapur dan memuntahkan segala isian yang ada di perutnya.

Sasuke yang terkejut pun menghampiri Sakura. Dengan telaten ia mengelus punggung istrinya. Meski ia tampak tenang, namun di dalam hatinya Sasuke khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia memang belum sempat ke dokter kandungan sejak kemarin ia mendapat hasil positif dari _test_ _pack_ -nya. Selain itu ia juga merasa kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan tidak tahan mencium aroma nasi.

Ia pun berdiri sambil kelimpungan. Membuat Sasuke dengan penuh cekatan memapahnya menuju kursi ruang tamu dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura menunggu sebentar.

Segera ia mengambil kunci mobil dan membawa jaket untuk disampirkan di pundak Sakura. Memapahnya menuju pintu rumah dan melaju ke arah rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit keduanya harus mengantre terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dokter. Kebetulan dokter kandungan yang dipilih adalah Dr. Tsunade, yang cukup terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu hamil yang sudah berpengalaman melahirkan di rumah sakit ini. Jadi antreannya sangatlah panjang, padahal mereka datang cukup pagi hari itu Sasuke juga _protective_ jika Sakura harus diperiksa oleh seorang dokter laki-laki.

Mereka menunggu dengan perasaan gugup. Banyak berjejeran wanita-wanita hamil yang ikut mengantre di ruang tunggu. Sebagian dari mereka saling menyapa atau sekedar mengobrol. Dari ibu-ibu muda hingga tua pun berkumpul dan membaur menjadi satu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa terkikik geli melihat wajah suaminya. Ya, ini pastinya karena Sasuke yang berwajah datar itu terlihat sedikit tegang di mata Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Ada perasaan campur aduk di dalam dirinya. Ia sendiri sulit mendiskripkannya. Antara senang dan haru mungkin seperti itulah perasaannya saat ini.

Sakura pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Jemari dingin Sasuke berubah menghangat secara mendadak. Ia tahu istrinya selalu seperti ini. Kehangatannya selalu bisa melebihi matahari pagi setiap harinya.

" _Anata no koto ga daisuki_ ," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, ini aneh baginya, mengingat hari ulang tahunnya kemarin penuh dengan banyak kejutan baginya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin meneteskan sedikit bulir asin kebahagiaannya.

Namun sayangnya ia harus menundanya lebih dulu karena perawat sudah memanggilnya guna melakukan pemeriksaan.

Sembari bergandengan tangan mereka memasuki ruangan dengan hati yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Sedang Sasuke berada disampingnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mereka berdua tampak tegang, membuat Dr. Tsunade hampir menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Santai saja, tidak usah tegang. Kalian pasangan muda ya?" Dr. Tsunade memberi nasihat kecil agar mencairkan suasana tegang di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Shizune, cepat tolong aku!" perintah sang dokter cepat dan tegas.

Dengan sigap orang yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung mengambil alat-alat yang dibutuhkan Dr. Tsunade. Ia juga membuka kaus Sakura dan mengoleskan semacam _gel_ di perut Sakura. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan suaminya pun melotot.

Tanpa basa-basi mulailah Dr. Tsunade memutar-mutar alatnya di atas perut Sakura dengan lembut namun mimik mukanya terlihat serius.

"Uchiha-san, silahkan anda menghadap ke monitor!" titahnya.

Sasuke pun seketika menghadap ke sebuah monitor. Begitu pun Sakura.

"Ini adalah benih kalian. Kapan terakhir kau mengalami menstruasi Ny. Uchiha?"

"Aaa, sekitar tgl 30 Juni Dokter."

Dokter pun nampaknya mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Oke, usia kandunganmu hampir menginjak 1 bulan. Ya, ini baru 3 mingguan saja."

"Lalu, keadaannya bagaimana dok?"

"Tentu saja _embrio_ di dalam rahimmu sehat-sehat saja. Asal kau memberinya asupan yang bernutrisi dan bergizi, jangan khawatir kau dan anakmu pasti akan sehat. Dan jangan stres, sementara jgn angkat berat dulu."

Sakura dan Dr. Tsunade masih berbincang dengan akrabnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang nutrisi pada anak dan lain-lain. Setelah itu ia memberi resep kepada Sasuke guna menebus obat di apotik.

Mereka pun keluar ruangan dengan membawa hasil cetakan USG yang barusan dilakukan.

"Sasuke-kun, sedari tadi kau diam saja. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura mendadak ketika berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Aaa, aku lupa harusnya aku menanyakan sesuatu tadi." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura heran apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya ini.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Harusnya aku tadi bertanya apakah kita masih boleh melakukan 'itu' ?"

Sakura meledakkan tawanya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke masih berpikiran tentang hal itu.

"Menurutku asal kau tidak bermain kasar atau sering melakukannya itu tidak akan masalah."

"Oke, seminggu sekali."

"Ck, ck, ck, sebulan sekali."

Sasuke hampir tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sakura tapi melihat Sakura yang memegang perutnya sambil mengelusnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Rasa suka cita yang sedari tadi ia tahan ingin rasanya segera ia muntahkan. Ia ingin memeluk istrinya namun sayangnya di sini terlalu ramai baginya.

Sasuke tidak memungkiri ada berjuta kupu-kupu menggelitiki hatinya. Ia terlalu bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Ia berjanji akan menjaga benihnya yang masih berupa _embrio_ itu serta pemilik dirinya saat ini, Sakura.

Dan sekali lagi pertanyaan konyol, Sasuke lontarkan tanpa basa-basi. Membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merasa Sasuke terlalu lucu hari ini.

"Sakura, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke polos. "Bisakah setiap ulang tahunku kau menghadiahiku _embrio_ setiap tahunnya?" imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanyaan Sasuke kelewatan lucu baginya. Ia mencerna perkataan Sasuke dengan baik dan ia paham maksudnya. Itu artinya Sakura harus mengandung di setiap tahunnya. Ini lucu, mengingat Sakura saja belum melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

"Sasuke, aku akan berusaha untuk itu." Sambil mengapit lengan Sasuke, Sakura berkata demikian. Sakura juga sebenarnya terkikik geli menjawabnya.

"Ya, namanya juga Sasuke," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia tahu Sasuke selalu mempunyai kata-kata _absurd_ yang dapat menciptakan kebahagiaan bagi Sakura. Selalu hanya Sasuke yang bisa menenggelamkan hatinya dengan cara yang berbeda dari lainnya.

Mereka pun menuju mobil dan pulang ke rumah. Menanti dengan sabar _embrio_ yang akan berubah menjadi janin nantinya. Tentu dengan perasaan senang bagaikan matahari yang bertemu pagi

 **[End]**

 _*Anata no koto ga daisuki :_ Aku sangat mencintaimu

* _Embrio:_ benih atau bakal di dalam rahim sebelum menjadi janin

 **Curhat Author:**

Saya sudah berusaha dengan ff ini. Saya harap dengan ff yang saya buat ini tidak membuat readers nge-flamme saya lagi. Terima kasih.

 **#TomatRavenDay17**

 **#FanficEditonSasusaku**


End file.
